marvelanimatedfandomcom-20200214-history
The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes (TV Series)
| next = }} The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes! is a Non MAU series. It is the second series to focus on the Avengers after . For the first time since and , the series will feature a main character, Iron Man, who also appears on another series currently airing, the other being . Story When the worst criminals in the world are broken out of prison, Earth's greatest champions must ban together and become and unstoppable fighting force. The team includes , , , , the incredible , , , and their leader . Together they'll face villains such as , the Conqueror, , , , , , , , and others. C2E2: MARVEL ANIMATION at Comics Continuum Continuity Christopher Yost confirmed in an online interview that this series took place in the same universe as the two season . On audio commentary, Yost said that was a prequel to Wolverine, and will be a prequel to Hulk Vs. Thus, this series is a continuation of the third Marvel animated universe. Cast : Background Much of the series is based on the various films. For example, Eric Loomis was chosen as Iron Man because he sounded like Robert Downey, Jr., who plays the character in various films, and J.A.R.V.I.S. is an artificial intelligence instead of a butler. Comic-Con 2010: Marvel Animation Also Assembles Avengers at UGO Marvel confirmed that the team would consist of Iron Man, Captain America, Black Panther, Hulk, Thor, Wasp, and Ant-Man. They also confirmed that Hawkeye, Black Widow, Kang, Loki, and Hydra would appear. They also stated that the series would mostly consist of stories written in the last ten years. C2E2 2010: Marvel Animation Panel Liveblog at Marvel.com The first episode was screen at the 2010 Comic-Con in San Diego. San Diego Comic-Con 2010: Avengers Earth's Mightiest Heroes Animated Panel Liveblog at Marvel.com The series is part of Marvel's overall "Avengers Assemble" strategy that began with ''Iron Man'' and ''The Incredible Hulk''. This is all to build up to the ''The Avengers'' film in 2012. Some actors began recording lines for the assumed season two before the series began to first air. AVENGERS Animated Assembling w/ Phil Lamarr at Newsarama.com Animation The animation will be done by Film Roman, who also did and . They had already begun production on twenty-six episodes when the series was announced on October 7, 2008. Announcing Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes at Marvel.comMarvel assembles cartoon 'Avengers' at The Hollywood Reporter Seasons *The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes Micro-Episodes *The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes Season One Fifty-two episodes have been ordered. New Avengers TV Series Debuting This Fall at IGN.com The series itself will begin airing October 20, 2010 on Disney XD in the United States and Teletoon in Canada. The series will also begin airing on Marvel.com, Marvelkids.com, and DisneyXD.com/Avengers. Beginning October 21 full episodes will air on iTunes, XBox Live, Sony Playstation, and Disney XD Mobile VOD. Beginning October 25 the series will be available on Disney XD on Demand on AT&T, Verizon, Charter and Cox. "The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes" October 2010 Disney XD Debuts at Marvel Animation Age"The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes" Scheduling, Videogame Updates at Marvel Animation Age There are also twenty micro-episodes, roughly five minutes each, that introduce the characters and people of the universe. They air online on Marvel.com, MarvelKids.com, DisneyXD.com/Avengers and Disney XD Mobile. The micro-episodes began airing on September 22, 2010 and were released once a day. These episodes detail the adventures of each Avengers member before the formation of the team. On October 5 select micro-episodes will appear for free on iTunes. Starting October 11 and going till October 15, Disney XD will air four of the micro-episodes together. Animated Avengers Assemble Oct. 20 at Marvel.com Comic Book A comic book tie-in will be released along with the series. The series will be written by Christopher Yost, Scott Wegener, and Patrick Scherberger. It will last four issues. Marvel Announces "Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes" All-Ages Comic Title at Marvel Animation Age Trailer Teaser } Trailer } References External Links *Marvel Kids Official Website *Disney XD Official Website *Videos at Marvel *Full Episodes at Marvel *Wikipedia *IMDb *TV.com Category:Non MAU Category:The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes Category:Christopher Yost Animated Universe